zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In Perfect Harmony
Sometimes, I´ve wondered what it´s like to be in the heavens In the land of bliss, free of all the woes and worries Now, I´ve gotten to experience that feeling in real life As I´m closely in the arms of someone I love All in the quiet of the night at the Grand Pangolin Arms apartment Me and my bunny wife are locked up in an embrace so tight Judy lies with me in bed, looking lovely as usual in her nightwear While I hold her in my arms like a stuffed teddybear The room is dark, with only one lamp lighting the place dimly It´s on the table, along with the flowers in the pot I picked for you today We cuddle gently like young lovers underneath a warm blanket I love the soft feeling when your tiny head rests against my chest Not at all hard to see why a man like me would fall for someone like you With a personality so brave and hardworking, as well as a heart so sweet and pure I still haven´t forgot when we first met, with my felony tax evasion Little did I know that I would become the captive of love soon Into my life, you helped bring the truest form of happiness It was just what I needed to get through dark and rainy days Every time you let me keep you warm, I feel no sorrow I witness great beauty every time I´m in the company of the Princess of Bunnyburrow Oh, how I love waking up every morning with you by my side in bed It´s thanks to the love between us that our true selves were discovered You turn towards me, giving a longing yet sultry gaze at your fox Moving closer as you place your soft, nailed bunny paws on my shoulders You take off your nightdress and get to natural state, letting your soft fur touch mine While I place my paw on your head and let it travel slowly across your fair face At that moment, all I can see is true natural beauty You look gorgeous with your doe eyes, tight stomach, fluffy tail and wide hips, my dear Judy When I think of a place of ultimate peace and beauty, this is what I think about There is no way of stopping the flames in our hearts during this passionate night My darling gives me a come hither-look as I stroke the fur on her feminine body I see it in your eyes, the look of love that´ll last for eternity I can feel all of your heartbeat as you sit down astride in my lap With your eyes closed fairly and your lips all puckered up You place your paw on my chest and I place mine on your back and cheek I call you my hot honey bunny as you call me your darling fox hunk We kiss so hard it looks like our lips are sealed together And I thought an affectionate night with you couldn´t get any better When I feel your passionate touch, I´m full of blissful emotion Even the most wonderful dreams I´ve ever had pale in comparison After the kiss, you lie down sleepily in bed on your stomach I´m on you, with my paws around you protectively, letting you feel my warmth It´s like a blessing to me to know that my heart has found its place With me, you´ll be as happy and safe as a mate and wife can be I´m at my happiest when I´m sharing affection and bliss just with my beloved bunny When it happens, it feels like the world is in perfect harmony. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics Category:Love Stories